What We Have
by aglowingstar
Summary: PG for a bit of Angst... I can't tell too much or it will give away the whole plot. Just read it, it's not too long. Please, Please, Please rr! :


__

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling._

__

_What We Have_

"How could this have happened? How? I don't understand." Hermione thought as she sat in the hospital wing with her head in her hands. This was something that she never imagined happening in a million years. Not to her. Not to her friend. Never! She sat back and watched Ron as he lay in the bed next to her chair, motionless. He wasn't doing too well, but Hermione kept her hopes up. She knew Ron, and she knew he was strong. There was nothing that would stop him from living. Was there? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard voices from the other side of the partition. She kept quiet and listened carefully. It was Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think Mr. Weasley is going to make it much longer. He is growing weaker by the second, the injuries he has suffered are far beyond my healing abilities. It is probable that he will not live." Madame Pomfrey was saying sadly. 

"Oh my. There is nothing at all you can do? Or anyone can do?" Dumbledore replied in sort of a pleading tone. 

"I'm sorry... It will truly take a miracle for him to live." 

"We won't give up yet. Miracles do happen." Dumbledore said genuinely. 

"Yes. They do." Madame said, with a little more hope in her voice. Hermione listened, as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She fell into a memory of the night before... 

---------------Last Night---------------- 

_Hermione sat by the fire, reading. Her light hair, no longer bushy, fell across her face. The flames danced across her cheeks as she looked up when she heard footsteps._

_"Ron. Hi!" Hermione said. Ron just looked at her and didn't say a word. "Ron? What's wrong?" _

_"What's wrong?! What do you mean what's wrong?" Ron said in a raised tone._

_"Hey, hey! Don't yell. Who are you angry at?" Hermione asked._

_"WHO AM I ANGRY AT?! Don't play that game with me Hermione Granger! Look, I heard what you said in the hallway earlier!" Ron exploded._

_"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, truly confused._

_"Don't play dumb. I heard you say this: 'I just don't feel the same way about Ron anymore. I just don't know how to tell him.' Look, Hermione, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, just tell me! You've been ignoring me here lately anyhow, and I'm not stupid, really. I see what is going on. You don't want to be my friend at all, because I'm not cute enough, or smart enough, or talented enough, or whatever the reason is. So here you go. I'm making it easy for you. We're done with this friendship, Hermione Granger. If you can't just be honest with me, you aren't worth it!" he said, breathing hard. Hermione turned red._

_"Fine, Ron. If that's what you think about me, go ahead! I don't care anymore, Ron. Really, I don't. Just have it your way!" Hermione yelled. "Don't worry, I'm through with you too!" Hermione turned on her heel and ran up to her dormitory and slammed the door. Ron sighed and sat down. Just then, Harry walked in._

_"Ron? What's goin' on in here? All I heard was you and Hermione yelling at each other."_

_"That's right, Harry. I'm done with her. I'm sick of it, I really am."  
"But you guys have been friends for 6 years now! You can't throw it all away over something small. Or is it small? What is it, anyway?" Harry asked._

_"I heard her in the hallway, Harry. She said she didn't feel the same way about me, and didn't know how to tell me. If she couldn't be honest, and tell me she didn't want to be friends anymore, she could have just told me instead of acting as if we were still friends all this time." Ron said._

_"Now, come on. I'm sure she didn't mean that." Harry said rationally._

_"No, Harry, I don't want to hear it. I'm going out to the Quidditch field. I need to think. I may do a little flying. Bye, Harry." Ron said as he headed out the portrait hole. Harry sighed._

_"Good-bye, Ron. See ya later..." Harry said ruefully._

_Ron headed out to the Quidditch field with his broom in hand. Flying always helped him to think. He looked up to the sky to see snow falling gently onto the ground. He pulled his robe tightly around him, to protect him from the swirling wind. He knew flying was probably an unwise idea, but he needed to think, and that was the best way. He reached the field and mounted his broom, and kicked off. He flew over the field for a while, sorting out his thoughts. He looked down and saw that the snow was quickly piling onto the ground. He looked around him and saw the snow blowing strongly. He knew he should get back to the ground, but he didn't. He looked down again and saw Hermione. _

_"Ronald Weasley! What on earth are you thinking?! I don't care how angry you are with me, or me with you, come down from there! It's really starting to come down!" she yelled over the wind. _

_"No! Go away, Hermione, I don't need your help or your input! Leave me alone!" he screamed. He definitely wasn't going to come down if she wanted him to._

_"Please, Ron! Please! I want to explain!" she called._

_"There's nothing to explain! Just go away and lea-" his words cut off as the wind threw him from his broom and sent him sailing across the field, landing hard on one of the bleachers._

_"Oh my God! Ron!" Hermione yelled and ran over to him. She reached him and stood over him. He was unconscious, and his neck was twisted at an odd angle. "Oh my... HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "please!" Se must have screamed loud enough because Hagrid came thundering across the field at lightening speed._

_"What is it, Hermione?"_

_"Ron! Ron is hurt!" Hermione sobbed. Hagrid reached her and gently pushed her aside. _

_"Oh, no. I don't like th' looks o' this." Hagrid said gruffly. He picked Ron up and carried him inside, Hermione close to his side, holding Ron's hand tightly in hers._

That was last night. Since then, Hermione and Harry learned that Ron had a serious concussion and was in so much shock that his heart actually stopped at that moment, and it had not fully recovered. There was a chance he could live, but like Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore said, it would take a miracle. She looked up as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It was Harry. 

"Harry. I can't believe this." Hermione stood up weakly as Harry wrapped her in a strong and tight hug. 

"I know, 'Mione, I know. But you know Ron. He'll make it. He will." Harry still didn't know about the miracle. 

"Harry, you don't understand. Madame said that it will take a miracle for him to live. A miracle, Harry." Hermione said, burying her head in Harry's shirt. 

"A miracle? That is definitely possible. You know that." Harry raised Hermione's head and looked at her. 

"I know, Harry. But I hope it happens this time." she said as two tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Me too." Harry said. 

"You know what I meant when I said that about Ron, right? What I _really _meant?" 

"I have an idea." Harry said as he sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Hermione to do the same. 

"I meant that I saw him in a totally different light. I'm falling in love with him, Harry. I am. I think I have been ever since that first day on the train. And now he may be leaving us. What am I going to do?" Hermione said, breaking into tears again. This was exactly what Harry expected, and he just listened and laid a hand on her arm gently. Hermione got up slowly out of the chair and stood over Ron in the bed. 

"Ron. Please hold on. You can't die. You can't. We need you here. You have to know what I really meant when I said what I said. It wasn't that I didn't want to be your friend. You are one of my best friends, and I never, EVER want to lose you. Ron, I meant the opposite. I want to be _more_. More than ever. I've wanted to be more ever since I first met you, in the back of my mind. Ron, I love you. I love you so much," she said as she broke down into sadness, "I love you... please, don't leave me." A single tear fell from her eye onto his cheek. Harry sat with tears in his eyes. When Ron didn't move, Hermione began to lose hope. Amazingly, Ron began to stir. 

"Harry, oh my gosh. He's moving!" Hermione said as she turned around. 

"What?" Harry got up and rushed to the bed. Hermione laid her hand on Ron's cheek. "Please, Ron. Wake up." she said pleadingly. Ron moved his head and opened his eyes. 

"Where am I? Hermione? Harry? What happened?" Ron looked up into Hermione's hazel eyes. 

"Ron, you're okay. You're okay. You're going to live." Hermione cried, and squeezed his hand gently. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Ron tried to sit up, but couldn't, "oww... my head is killing me." 

"You fell off your broom after we had the argument. You had a concussion and were in shock." Hermione said. 

"Oh yeah, the argument," Ron turned his face away from hers, "I am still angry with you for what you said about me." 

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione turned his face towards hers and looked in his eyes, "That was not what I meant at all. I meant that... well... Ron, I love you." Ron looked at her, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

"What? That's what you meant? You didn't mean that you didn't want to be friends?" Ron said, feeling foolish. 

"Yes, Ron. I meant that my feelings have grown so strongly, that I loved you, and I didn't know how to tell you. I have always loved you. Always." Hermione said sincerely. 

"Oh, 'Mione. I love you too. That's why I got so upset, I was afraid to lose you. Oh, my God, I feel so foolish." Ron said, embarrassed. 

"Don't. It was a misunderstanding. When I thought you weren't going to live, I couldn't stand myself. I couldn't bear for your life to end that way." 

"I couldn't either. I love you, Hermione. I do. More than life itself," Ron said, and pulled her down to kiss her lips gently. Harry smiled, and turned to look out the window and the still falling snow. The kiss finally ended, and Ron pushed Hermione's hair from her face, "you are so beautiful." he said, smiling. Hermione turned red, and then remembered Harry. 

"Harry Potter, get over here right now. Talk to your best friend." Hermione said, stepping back a little. Harry walked over and smiled at Ron. 

"Hey, man. I'm glad you made it. Life would not have been the same without you." Harry said. 

"You either. You guys are so great. The best friends I could ever ask for, I have here." Ron took Hermione's hand in his and smiled at them. 

"I guess what we've learned here is this," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand in hers too, "we don't realize what we have until we almost lose it. I know now that I need you two in my life and I never want to lose you," Hermione said and gave Harry a quick hug, then returned to Ron, "now, I have you, and I don't ever want to lose that. I love you." she kissed him gently and felt a peace in her heart, one that Ron and Harry shared. 


End file.
